All My Years
by nhi5409
Summary: What would it be like if Misa and both Light have an arranged marriage and KIRA never existed? p.s might take me awhile to finish the whole thing ..so please be patient!
1. Chapter 1

In this story, misa and light had never met eachother before, and there is no KIRA or a death note. Sorry if you're depressed about that ... it's when Misa and Light is 16-something

Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note

* * *

As she walked out of the modeling agency in Tokyo, cameras had started flashing wildly. Reporters were shouting" MISA! MISA! MISA! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE A 16 YEAR OLD STAR??!!" just like any other star, she was trying to ignore all of them. Literally running as fast as she could to her limousine. "Did your photo shoot go well, Miss Amane?" her driver had asked. "Yes, but I think you should be focusing on getting away from the paparazzi before we run over them and I get sued." She had said in a hurry. "Oh right, my bad." Misa had giggled a bit. 

MISA'S POV 

My life has always been like this….going to premieres, guest starring on TV. But who knew that I was gonna have a dramatic turn in my life? I had stepped out of the limousine and walked up to my _normal _house. It had 6 bedrooms, but it looked normal…well at least to me. "Mom, I'm home!" when I had stepped inside I had saw another family sitting across from my parents. "Misa, this is the Yagami family." My mom told me. "okay…"I said slowly. My mom had keep introducing the whole family to me. "Mr. Yagami works with your father in the police department. And his son, Light, also works in the police department." "that's really interesting." I had said in a "I don't care" voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-i don't own DEATH NOTE

* * *

"Mom?" I had asked really eagerly. "yes, dear?" " Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a little bit?" "Sure, please excuse us a little bit." The Yagami family had smiled and nodded. "Mom, where are you going with this?" " What do you mean Misa?" " I mean, you and dad don't usually don't invite people from work over to our house." My mom sighed. "Well go back into the living room, and you'll find out." I was devastatingly wondering what could it be. My mom had followed me back into the living room.

"Misa, sit down ,honey" my dad told me. "Light has already agreed with us on this decision." I looked over at Light and saw that he really looked serious. " Then what's the decision?" I asked quickly. "We've arranged a wedding for you and Light." I have felt as if my hands went numb, while staring blankly into space and wondering if I heard what my dad told me was right.

"Misa?" "W-w-what did you say dad?" "Misa, I know you heard me." I thought Light was pretty good looking, but I didn't feel too good about it. "Yeah, but why? I'm still only 16!" I said in a hushed tone, but still sounding frustrated. Mr. Yagami cleared his throat. "Misa, we all think it's the best for you. Since you're a big star at a young age, it's harder to find love, and Light is also famous by starring in a couple of films himself." "Misa , you understand what Mr. Yagami just said right?" "Yeah, I do. I do understand how hard it is to find love, but what about the reporters are we gon-" "No we're not going to tell them. We are just going to wait a couple of months and then you're going to announce that you're _dating_ Light somehow." Mr. Yagami had rushed in. I thought the hole ting was a good idea, but I wasn't happy with the whole thing of me being married at 16! "Well I guess it's time for us to go home now." Mrs. Yagami had said. My parents and their family had all greeted each other and the Yagami family went out the door.

Finally, it's over! After the bad news, I started walking up the stairs to my room. The front door had opened and I turned around to see who it was. It was Light, my fiancé. " Did you leave something?" I asked in a nervous tone. "No, I was wondering since we're engaged…" He handed me a strip of paper. " We can keep in touch over the phone, and I'm guessing you know why." "Yeah…sure.." I said in a shaky voice. "Well, see ya " "Bye." He had stepped outside and closed the door. Of course I knew why we both could only stick to talking the phone, one word was running through my mind, "paparazzi". I don't know why, but I feel like want to go out on a date with him even when I'm forced to marry him out of nowhere. I ran back upstairs and into my room. I putted aside the phone number and decided to enter the number into my cell later. I turned my bedroom lights off and went to bed.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I heard birds chirping and bright sunlight shining in my face. That was because my bed was right next to the window, so it was like that every morning. I had tried to make myself believe that me getting married was just a big nightmare, but we all know it's not. The marriage was all I could think about today. Meanwhile, I had gotten dressed and was waiting for my limo to get to the photo shoot. i stil had this strange feeling inside of me. one part was saying _i might be happy with this marriage_, and the other was saying _i don't want to get married_!! I had heard a honk and started walking towards the door. when i got outside, i had realized it wasn't _my_ limo, it was somebody else's. just then someone had stepped outside and I couldn't believe my eyes."Takeshi?!" "It's been a long time, Misa." "Yeah, it has, but what are you doing here?" I had felt my heart beating faster and faster. Takeshi was my ex-boyfriend from almost 5 months ago. I still had little feelings for him, but who knows what's gonna happen to them. "Misa, I just wanted to tell you, i'm not ready to _be just friends _with you yet." "What do you mean by that?" I knew what he meant , but i wanted him to say so that i'm sure. "I still want you to be my girlfriend." He took my hand and held it up to his face and had kissed it. "Takeshi,...listen, i'll think about it, i have a lot of things on my mind right now." I took both of his hands and looked up at him. ""Okay?" "Fine by me." After that, Takeshi had left and my limo was here.

My limo driver had greeted me when he finally came and I said a simple "hi". The whole ride was silent. I couldn't forget what had happened with Takeshi.What was I to do? Go out with him while I was _engaged_? Like any other star. I sometimes just wished I was a normal person and fall in love when I wanted to.After a little while we had arrived at the photo shoot.


End file.
